Eternal Midnight
by Jackson'sAddiction
Summary: When Lorelai Black  Jake and Nessie's second kid  gets threating messages regarding her daughter, the cullens and wolf pack try to prevent the foreboding events of the messages and figure out whos sending them. Please Read and Review! Hope you like it!


_J Hope you enjoy!_

_**Background info: Jake and the wolves have continued aging.**_

_**Rory's P.O.V: **_

"Ryland and Skylar should be here in a few." My dad said on his way out the door. "Behave." He said looking directly at me.

"Kay. I'll be good Jacob." I said.

"Rory," he said raising his eyebrows.

"Okay Dad. I'll be nice to him. Or civil at least." I said.

"Alright."

"Go do some wolfy stuff now. Shoo." I said pushing him out the door. I locked it behind him.

"Do you actually plan on being civil?" My sister Lex asked me.

"I always am. Skylar and I merely engage in heated debates about… pretty much everything." I said innocently. She rolled her eyes by way of response and tuned the T.V on. Skylar was my older brother Ryland's best friend. Ryland and Skylar had been friends forever and my dad had pretty much treated him like his kid. I, on the other hand couldn't stand his ass. We rarely agreed on anything. Half way through the episode, the doorbell rang. I walked toward the door and saw Skylar there through the side panels.

"Ew." I said rolling my eyes as I opened the door.

"Oh how I've missed our banter. And your lovely attitude. " He said pushing me aside.

"Heyyy. Alex!" He smiled at her sitting on the couch.

"Hey Sky." she said.

"Where's your dad." He said plopping himself on the couch.

"Yeah, that's cool. Just make yourself at home." I said.

"Where's your Dad?" he asked again.

"I don't know. Doing something wolf related. Now hush. " I said.

"You know, as smart as you are, its amazing me that this entertains you." he said.

"What do you mean?" I said still looking at the Hills on the T.V screen.

"Well, its surprising that someone with near perfect SAT scores and grades throughout high school would idolize Lauren Conrad." he said nodding to the T.V

"I hardly idolize Lauren Conrad."

"Whom do you idolize then?"

"Why does it matter?" I said exasperatedly.

"Who you idolize says a lot about your character," he said.

"I don't know." I sighed. "Where is Ryland?" I asked.

"He's on the phone. Should be in shortly," he said. He ruffled his golden brown hair with his fingers and began looking at his phone. "Why are you avoiding the question?" he said.

"You know, your post-adolescent, idealistic, I-wanna-over-analyze-everything-because-I-think-it-makes-me-seem-smart phase is annoying as shit." I said. He smiled like the jackass that he was. The front door opened and our dog Colfax went crazy at the sight of my brother Ryland.

" Hey Ry!" Lex said giving him a hug.

"Alexandria!" he said nearly lifting her off the ground. "When did you get all those piercing!" he said surprised. My brother had always been a little conservative.

"Ryland, its just three total in each ear and a belly button." She said lifting her shirt above her belly to reveal a butterfly ring.

"Next it'll be tattoos," he said shaking his head. She gave him a guilty look before avoiding eye contact.

"No way…" he said laughing. She turned around and lifted her curly blond hair to reveal _Lex _on her neck just below her hairline.

"You've gone crazy kid," he said. "How did you get Dad to approve that?"

"I just asked him at the right time" she said.

"When?"

"After it was already done." she said briskly. I saw Ryland look over at me from the corner of my eye.

"So, your brother can't get a hug?" he said. I sighed and got up to hug him.

"What the hell Ryland. That stuff smells like shit!" I said. Pulling away from him."Its old spice." He said perplexed.

"I don't like that kind." I said. . My phone vibrated from the coffee table in the living room.

"Hey Chels." I said looking at the caller I.D.

"Like. I really hate to tell you this but you should probably know that Zach was like allover Kristin at the black and white party."

"Ohmigod! Do you think they hooked up?"

"I have no idea."

"I am going to freaking kill him! He fed me all this bullshit about trusting him and then pulls this!" I said.

"I'm really sorry."

"I- Wait I'm getting a phone call hold on." I said. Zach's name popped up on the screen."

"I am sooo-"

"Rory?" Zach's brother said.

"Yeah?"

"It's James."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well, Zach got into an accident. He was drunk and his car flipped over a few times."

"Ohmigod is he okay?"

"You should really come down. He's asking for you. Well, sorta mumbling your name."

"Okay what hospital?"

"Bradford. Just outside of-"

"Yeah. I know where it is. I'll be right there." I said. I grabbed my tote bag, sun-glasses and keys and rushed out the door.

_**So, I know that it's super short **_but_** I'll have the second chapter up in no time if you guys like it! Review!**_


End file.
